Her and Me
by iloveleyton0
Summary: AU Lucas is a young single father with a 4 year old daughter Michelle. She's the only girl he has in his life for now.. LP
1. One of a Kind

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. Why did I start another story when I still have two other ones to write? I'm sorry! i'm sorry! I just couldn't resist. I was sitting at my kitchen counter when all of the sudden this idea came to me. It's AU because I love putting a different perspective on things, and there's no better way to do it by using my two favorite characters! Lucas and Peyton! YAY!**

**I have good news and bad news, though.**

**The good news is that you guys get to read another story, but the Bad news is I won't be able to update so quickly anymore. I'm getting my instrument rating for flying, and I really have to study for it. Yes, I fly planes. I really do apologize, but don't worry! As soon as I have time, I will update which will most likely be on the weekends.**

**Enough about my boring stuff, here's my new story Her and Me! I hope you guys like it!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 1- One of a Kind**

Things aren't always easy for people. Especially Lucas Scott. He used to have it made in the shade, but one night can change everything. You see, a couple of years ago, four to be exact, Lucas Scott went to a club with a bunch of his buddies, hoping for a good time. Well, when he got there he saw probably the most beautiful woman in the world by the bar. She had long, cascading brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes of an angel, and the body of a goddess. He asked himself how God could make someone so perfect. Natually, he did what any guy would do. He walked straight up to her and worked his charm. Lucas bought her a drink, but one drink turned into three, and three turned into seven, and seven turned into twelve, and so on. He offered to take her back to his place, an I'm pretty sure you can guess what might have happened there. The next morning he woke up to find the wonderful woman gone. About three months later, she called him to tell him she was pregnant and that it was his. He freaked out just like any 21 year old man would do. Six months later, they had a beautiful six pound two ounce baby girl named Michelle. Lucas had never seen such a beautiful girl, and he immediately fell in love with her. At first, things were going great with him and Brooke, the girl he met at the bar, but then she started to complain about how annoying Michelle was. When she was three months old, she picked up her bags and left. Lucas hasn't seen her since then.

Being a parent is a hard job to do, but being a single father with a four year old daughter is probably the toughest thing to do in life. Some people say that a single father can't replace a mom, but they are very wrong. Sure it is somewhat hard because they have to show a soft, sensitive side toward their children, but it can be achieved. There is no reason why he wouldn't be able to change diapers, help with homework, comfort them when their child is upset, listen when they need to talk, and discipline when they cross the line. Yes, it is harder to do it alone, but it can be done. Lucas is proof of that.

Lucas and his daughter Michelle spent every waking moment together. He would never let her out of his sight for more than five minutes, besides when he had to work, but even then he would call his best friend Haley and check on her. When he would get home from working, he would play with her until she had to go to bed. Sometimes they would go to the park for a little while or read a story together or play with her toys. Either way, he was always doing something that would make her smile.

Lucas was a little bitter when Brooke had left them. It didn't bother him that she walked out on him, but how could she do that to her daughter? Could some one really be that selfish? Obviously, yes. That's when he vowed that Michelle would be the only girl he devoted his life to. She needed him and he needed her. Together, it was the against the world, and he kind of liked it that way.

Michelle was growing up to be so gorgeous. She had soft brown hair with big, blue eyes. When she was born, she already had a full head of hair so it grew like a weed. He liked it long though especially when it would blow in the wind while he pushed her on the swings. Unfortunately, she was short. He couldn't understand how though because he was tall and Brooke was average. Perhaps, she'd be taller when she hit puberty.

That was something he was dreading. When Michelle would be going through puberty. How was he supposed to deal with that? He didn't even want to think of it. All of the PMSing, the rebellion, the boyfriends, the periods, the breast growth. Oh God, it was overwhelming.

Michelle was extremely athletic. She always wanted to be doing something that involved her being active such as running, playing sports, or jump roping. She was what mainly kept Lucas in shape.

Today was Michelle's first day of preschool and Lucas had never seen her so excited to do anything. Ever. She wanted to make sure her outfit was right and everything had to be perfect. She was particulary bossy today, also.

"Dad! Wake up! Get up!" Michelle yelled as she jumped onto her father's bed. She pounced onto him while lifting his eyes open with her fingers. "Yoo Hoo! Hello in there!"

"Why? Michelle, go back to sleep," Lucas said groggily.

"No! School is today!" she said still bouncing up and down on his bed.

"Ok, give me five more minutes, and then I'll go," Lucas said closing his eyes again.

"Not for you, daddy! For me!" She grabbed a pillow behind her and started to hit him with it. "Wake up! Wake up!" She laughed as she hit him with the pillow.

Lucas grabbed the pillow away from her and started to tickle her. She laughed and pleeded him to stop. They had a very strong bond, and Lucas loved every minute of it.

"Stop!" Michelled begged.

He stopped and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Ok. Ok. I surrender!" Lucas said raising his hands in the air.

"Good. Now, you have to give me a bath, and then we have to get ready! I can't be late," Michelle said extremely serious. Her seriousness caused Lucas to laugh.

"Right away, boss," Lucas said saluting to her.

She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he brought her to the bathroom.

"Brush those teeth good while I fill up the bath tub. Kapeesh?" Lucas asked while leaning down to start the water in the tub.

"Kapeesh!" Michelle said while applying tooth paste to her tooth brush. "Daddy, do you think I'll make a lot of friends?" Michelle said while the toothbrush was in her mouth.

"Of course you will. You'll be the most populat girl there," Lucas said rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I think so too," Michelle said while rinsing her mouth with water.

Lucas chuckled a little at how confident she was. He loved that about her. She was never afraid to express what was on her mind no matter who she was talking to. Sometimes it was good thing and sometimes it wasn't so good.

Lucas picked her up and set her down into the bath. He washed her hair for her quickly so they wouldn't be late. Lucas wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out of the tub. He set her down and dried her off as best as he could. Lucas grabbed a comb and started to brush it through her hair,

"Ow! That hurts!" Michelle yelled as he brushed her hair.

"I'm sorry. You act like I'm hurting you on purpose," Lucas said.

"Give me that," Michelle said taking the comb from him. "I can do it myself with out it hurting."

One word to describe Michelle was independent. She never depeneded on anyone for anything. She always wanted to do things all on her own with out the help of anyone which was sometimes not so good.

"Well, well. Someone's a little bossy today."

"Well, I have people to impress today. Duh!" Michelle said while shaking her head.

It was hard to believe that she was only four years old because she talked and acted like she was eighteen.

Michelle walked into her room with Lucas following closely behind her.

"What do you want to wear today, kiddo?" Lucas asked while opening her closet.

"I already have an outfit picked out," Michelle said while picking up her blue jean shorts and a plain black shirt.

"What about that little sun dress that Grandma bought you?" Lucas asked

"Daddy, I love Grandma Karen, but that dress just doesn't suit me well," Michelle said while crossing her arms around her chest.

"Oh, well my mistake," Lucas said helping her into her clothes.

"It's ok. I forgive you," Michelle said while stepping into the shorts Lucas held out.

She was always right. There was no point in arguing with her when you wouldn't win.

When she was all finished getting dressed, Lucas made her pancakes. That was her favorite kind of breakfast.

As she put a fork full into her mouth she asked, "What if they don't like me?"

"What if who doesn't like you?" Lucas asked sitting down beside her.

"The other kids at school."

"Honey, don't worry about that. You're going to have so many friends that you're head will spin."

"You really think so?" she asked hopeful.

"I know so," Lucas said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek,

"Ok, I have one more question?"

"What's that?" Lucas asked as he got up from his chair.

"Where do babies come from?" Michelle asked.

Lucas nearly choked when he was taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Where did that question come from?" Lucas asked with a confused look across his face.

"Well, I heard Auntie Haley talking to Uncle Nathan about how they want another baby. He said he enjoys making babies with her. So why does he enjoy it so much? Is it fun? Because if it is, then I want to make babies too," Michelle said.

Lucas rubbed his hand through his hair while thinking of something to tell her. "First of all, you will not be making any babies any time soon. Second of all, you have to stop listening to adults conversations. And third of all, well, I really don't have a third thing to say."

"But, that doesn't answer my question. Where do babies come from and why is it so much fun?"

"It...Well...How about I tell you when you're a little older?" Lucas asked.

"Ok. Fine. I'm all done. Let's go to school!" she said jumping into Lucas' arms.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucas said picking up her book bag and lunch.

Lucas strapped Michelle into her car seat which she hated. She said it made her look like a baby, but Lucas would always tell her she looked very sophisticated in it. Naturally, she completely disagreed.

"Daddy, how long do I have to say in this stupid seat?" she asked.

"Until, you're older," Lucas replies as he starts the car.

"How much older?"

"A little older."

"Like when?"

"You ask too many questions," Lucas said while driving to her preschool.

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Alright, fine. I give up. You win."

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"See, that was another question, but if you have to know yes we're almost there," Lucas said while turning the corner.

"Good. I can't wait to get there. Am I in the same class as Jamie?" Michelle asked.

"Yes mam, you are."

"Phew," she said wiping her forehead to be more dramatic. "It's a good thing that I'll at least know someone."

"Mmhmm," Lucas said. "We're here!"

"Yes!"Michelle yelled while clapping her hands with joy.

Lucas got out of the car and went around the other side to unstrap Michelle.

"Daddy, what room am I in?" she asked while jumping out of the car.

"You're in room 109," Lucas said while leaning back in the car to grab her back pack and lunch.

"And what is my teacher's name?"

"Ms. Sawyer. Her name is Ms. Sawyer," Lucas said taking her hand in his.

"Ms. Sawyer," Michelle repeated to herself. "I like it."

"Well, I'm glad you approve of your teacher's name."

"Me too."

Just as Lucas opened the main entrance to the school, he knocked right into someone. All of her books and papers fell from her hands, and they scattered across the floor.

"Oh my God! I am so so sorry. I wasn't looking when I walked in," Lucas said frantically as he let go of Michelle's hand to pick up the woman's belongings that he had knocked down.

"It's ok. It's fine, really," she said as she bent down to help him pick up her things.

"No, it's not. I should have been watching where I was going. I am really sorry. I probably made everything so unorganized," Lucas said quickly picking up the papers that were everywhere.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't looking either," she said as she stood up with the papers now in her hands.

Lucas got up from the ground and looked at the woman. She was unbelievably stunning. She had deep green eyes with shoulder length locks of blonde, curly hair. Her smile was absolutely gorgeous while her legs were amazing.

Lucas quickly looked away when he noticed he'd been staring at her for an awkward amount of time.

"Daddy! I'm going to be late!" Michelle whispered loudly.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry," he said. Lucas looked over at the blonde woman. "I'm sorry once again."

He walked off with Michelle holding his hand. The image of the beautiful woman was still fresh in his mind.

"Dad, there it is!" Michelle said pointing the room that read 109.

They walked into the classroom to a bunch of children and they're parents. It was extremely loud because of all the children screaming their heads off. He looked around at some of them crying and pleeding their parents not to leave them while others were so happy to be there. Lucas looked down at Michelle who had a wide smile on as she stared at all of the children there.

"You can go introduce yourself if you want," Lucas said nudging her forward.

"I will in a little bit," she said holding his hand a little tighter.

He could tell she was extremely nervous, but very excited at the same time.

"Where is this teacher? She said that she wanted to talk to the parents quickly before she began class," Lucas heard one of the parents say.

Just then the woman that Lucas had ran into walked through the classroom door. He couldn't believe it. She was the teacher. So many thoughts were running through his mind. Some of the things he was thinking about the woman would probably get him slapped if he said them out loud.

"Hi everyone! I'm sorry that I'm late. I just had a little incident in the hallway," she said looking at Lucas.

He looked away quickly due to embarrassment.

"Anyway, my name is Peyton Sawyer. Ms. Sawyer to all of my students, and I'll be all of your childrens teacher for the next eight months."

"Aren't you a little young to be a teacher?" one of the father's asked.

Lucas could tell that the man's question caught her completely by surprise. "Umm actually I am 23 years old." She paused before continuing. "I just want you all to know that I will take great care of your kids, and there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to trust me with them."

Lucas looked at Peyton and could see that she looked confident, but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"That's pretty much all I have to say. Thank you for staying, and I apologize if I made anyone late for work," Peyton said.

Michelle turned to Lucas who remained holding her hand. "Daddy, you can go now."

"Huh?"

"You can go to work now," Michelle said letting go of her father's hand.

"Are you sure? I mean I could stay a little while longer if you want me to," Lucas said.

"No, I want you to go."

"Ok. Ok. I'm leaving," Lucas said as he bent down to her height. Lucas gave her a warm hug and kissed her goodbye. "Have fun and be good."

"I will," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said while standing back up.

He sighed a little as he watched Michelle walk up to a group of kids that were playing with toys.

Peyton walked up to him. "She'll be fine. You can go."

Lucas nodded and looked at Michelle one more time before he left.

Lucas was used to always being with Michelle and because he was a single parent, he worried about her more than he needed to.

Lucas arrived at Tree Hill High School where he was a basketball coach with his brother Nathan and his best friend Skills.

"She's going to be fine, Luke," Nathan said trying to reassure Lucas.

"I know, I know. I just worry," Lucas said.

"Really? We haven't noticed?" Skills said sarcastically.

"She's my daughter. What am I supposed to do?"

"We get that. But you worry too much," Nathan said. "By the way, did you see Haley there? Aren't Jamie and Michelle in the same class?"

"Yeah they are, but I didn't see her there," Lucas said.

"Oh, never mind. Jamie had a doctor appointment today," Nathan said.

"For what?" skills asked.

"He's had a really bad cold, lately, and Haley got worried so she wanted to take him to the doctor."

"I see."

The rest of the day, Lucas' mind was on Michelle, wondering what she was doing, if the other kids were nice to her, was she making friends? You know, the usual stuff that father's worry about.

Finally it turned 2:30 when Lucas had to go pick her up.

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. I gotta go pick up Michelle," Lucas said as he put his jacket on.

"See you later," Skills and Nathan said.

Lucas drove to the school and walked inside the classroom where the kids were still screaming there heads off. His eyes landed on Michelle who was playing with a little girl. He smiled because he had worried for absolutely no reason. She was perfectly fine.

"She's a good kid."

Lucas turned to look at the voice that was talking to him. It was Peyton.

"Yeah, she is."

"She's smart too. She can already do addition and subtraction, and she can read," Peyton said sounding really impressed with Michelle's skills.

"I know. She wasn't trouble for you, was she?" Lucas asked as he continued to watch Michelle play. She hadn't even noticed him yet.

"No. Not at all. She's already one of my best students."

"Well, that's a good thing," Lucas said grinning.

"Daddy!" Michelle yelled as she ran toward Lucas.

"Hey you!" he said as he picked her up.

Peyton watched them and smiled a little at the sight of how happy she was as soon as she saw her father.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was amazing! I made a lot of friends just like you said I would," Michelle said proudly.

"That's awesome! High five!" Lucas raised his hand and Michelle smacked it with hers. "Alright, say bye to Ms. Sawyer."

"Bye Ms. Sawyer! I'll see you tomorrow!" Michelle said waving.

"You too, Michelle," Peyton smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas said to Peyton.

"For what?" Peyton asked confused.

"Being a good teacher to her."

"Anytime."

"Oh and I'm really sorry about this morning. Again," Lucas said smiling a little.

"It's ok! I wasn't looking either," Peyton said.

"Ok. Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Lucas said as he began to walk out the door. He bumped into the wall because he was staring at Peyton.

Peyton giggled a little. "THat's not the door," Lucas said nervously as he walked away from the wall that he had just ran into. He looked really embarrassed as Peyton just laughed quietly.

Lucas and Michelle walked out of the room while he still held her.

"Do you want to make babies with Ms. Sawyer, daddy?" Michelle asked innocently.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "You are one of a kind Michelle Scott. One of a kind."

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Unexpected

**A/N: So guess who is an idiot? Yes, that would be me. I accidently deleted this story when I was getting frustrated with my computer. But it's ok because it's back now. Thank you all for the amazing reviews even though some of them aren't being shown any more! I'm glad you're all liking this story so far! OK everyone, I am really sorry for the long wait! Like I said, I'm going to be really busy. I've been doing a lot of studying for my instrument rating. I managed to update this story today, so I hope you like it. Once again, I'm really sorry, but hopefully I'll be able to update quicker next time! Anyway, here's chapter two of Her and Me! I hope you all like it! Leave a review when you're finished reading!**

**xoxox**

**Gianna**

**Chapter 2- Unexpected**

Independence. That was one word that was used to describe Peyton Sawyer. She never depended on anyone for anything. Not her mother, father, or even her best friend Rachel. Peyton was capable of making a living on her own. She was a very desirable woman who set big goals for herself, and she always had a plan B if something didn't go right. Peyton thinks that any person has the right to feel valued and that they are at liberty to add good and subtract bad areas of their influence. To her, real independence comes when you are able to make yourself and others feel valued by doing what you know best without unnecessary doubts.

She was a firm believer in woman's rights. Peyton always said that you never needed a man to get things done. Basically, her motto was anything you can do, I can do better. Of course it was directed toward men. She had too many bad experiences with the male species. Probably, the worst anyone has ever had. She dated this guy named Max who was great. Being a girl who was so deeply in love with him, she thought she had finally found someone worth spending her life with. But about two years into their relationship, she found him in bed with someone else. Now, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if that someone else was a woman, but it wasn't. Imagine how she felt, finding out that her boyfriend of two years was actually gay. So ever since then, she has pretty much given up on love. Peyton thinks that there is no point to it when obviously you were going to end up getting your heart broken.

Peyton always loved kids. Well, that and art. Her biggest goal was to change someones life, significantly. She wanted to start with an early age to make a difference in a childs life. Pain was something that she would never wish on anyone. Thus, the reason why she became a preschool teacher. She thought that even the little things could have an enormous impact on a kid.

"We are not just going to sit in your apartment all day, are we?"

Rachel. You had to love her. There was no way that you couldn't. She was fun, energetic, and had an amazing sense of humor. She and Peyton had been best friends since they were born. Their parents had been friends since high school, so they grew up together and became so close.

"I don't feel like going out. We can watch a movie," Peyton said fidgeting with the silver ring that was on her left thumb.

"Come on Peyton! I am not spending another Friday night watching a lame movie. Let's go out to a bar or something like that," Rachel pleaded.

"Why? So we can get drunk and end up hooking up with someone random person who looks really hot one minute, but the morning after is all hairy and at least 40 years old," Peyton says disgusted and speaking from experience. She did not need that happening again.

"You need to get over that," Rachel said giggling a little as she was getting up from the lounge chair she was sitting on.

"Whatever. Let's just watch Beaches," Peyton says grabbing the DVD and the remote.

Rachel snatches the remote from her hand. "Oh, no you don't. We are going out, and we are going to have fun tonight." Rachel took her best friend by the wrist and dragged her to the bedroom to pick out an outfit.

Peyton knew that it was pointless to even try and resist because Rachel would always protest.

--

Lucas sat at his house with his best friend of eighteen years Jake. Michelle was in the living room watching cartoons. There was no pulling her away from her show because once she started watching them, she couldn't stop. Her eyes were glued to the TV as if she was being hypnotized with a dangling watch.

"Does she always look like that?" Jake asked pointing to Michelle.

"You know how she is, Jake. She loves cartoons," Lucas said while throwing Jake a soda.

"Thanks," Jake said catching it. He opened it and took a long sip as if he hadn't ever had something to drink before. "So, what's on your agenda for tonight big shot?"

"What I do every night. Stay home with Michelle," Lucas said with out hesitation as he looked back over at his daughter.

"Luke, man. You can not be serious. It's a Friday night, and you're staying home tonight?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am."

"You're 24 years old not 70. You can still go out and have a good time," Jake said while taking a seat on the stool near the counter.

"Jake, you don't understand. Do you see her?" Lucas pointed to Michelle. Jake nodded. "Well, in case you forgot, she's my four year old daughter. I can't just go out and have a good time anymore. Last time I went out and had a good time, I got someone pregnant, and then that someone ended up leaving her child behind with out ever looking back."

"Luke, I'm not saying you have to have sex with someone. I'm just saying we could go out and have a few beers or go to a club." Jake paused and looked back up at Lucas. "By the way, how long has it been since you," he turned to look at Michelle and then back at Lucas. He whispered, "had sex."

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"That long, eh?" Jake asked.

"Well, if you really want to know," he stopped suddenly feeling embarrassed with his answer, "Since Brooke."

Jake couldn't help, but laugh.

"Jake, it's not like I've even been trying otherwise I guarantee I could get at least someone."

"Keep telling yourself that," Jake said still chuckling. "Anyway, we could go out and get some beers tonight. You know, just like old times."

"Oh, yes, right. Michelle loves beer," Lucas said with the sarcasm obviously in his voice.

"Your mom can watch her. She loves to. It's all she ever talks about," Jake argued.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Lucas rubbed his forehead.

"Why not? It'll be fun. I swear."

"I don't know, Jake. I mean Mom's probably busy tonight and-"

Jake cut in. "Why don't you call her and ask if she can keep Michelle for the night. It's not that hard." Jake picked up the phone and placed it in front of Lucas.

Lucas sighed and took the phone in his right hand. "Fine. You win. Happy?" Lucas asked while dialing his mother's number.

"Very," Jake was clearly satisfied with himself.

"Hey mom, It's me."

_"Hi honey. What's going on over there?" she asked._

"Nothing. I'm just sitting her with Jake while Michelle's watching cartoons."

_"Tell them I said hi."_

"Michelle! Grandma says hi!"

"Hi gramma!" Michelle yelled while her eyes remained on the TV set.

Lucas looked over at Jake who was mouthing the words 'Ask Her.'

Lucas waved his hand as if telling him to be patient.

"Listen, I wondering if you could keep Michelle tonight. Jake wanted to hang out, just the two of us. It's OK if you can't because-"

_"Lucas, I would love to. You two have fun. I'll be by in like five minutes to pick her up, ok?"_

"Yeah, ok. Thanks, mom. ," Lucas looked at his watch, "See ya soon. Love you."

_"I love you too."_

"Bye."

"See that wasn't so hard was it," Jake said while throwing his pop can in the trash.

"Shut up," Lucas said. "Michelle. You're going to spend the night at Grandma's tonight, OK?" Lucas walked over to his daughter and picked her up off of the floor where she sat.

"But I'm gonna miss my cartoons!" she whined.

"No, you won't. You can watch them there," Lucas told her as he kissed her forehead.

"Kay." She squeezed her fathers faced and placed a big kiss on the side of his cheek. Michelle looked to her left and saw Nathan. "Hey Uncle Jake. When didja get here?"

Both Lucas and Jake began to laugh. "Where have you been this whole time, kiddo? I've been here for over an hour," he said as he rubbed the top of her head.

"You're messin' my hair," she said as she shoved his hand away. Jake kept doing it just to make her a little frustrated. "Daddy, make him stop."

Lucas punched Jake lightly in the arm. Michelle looked satisfied with her fathers actions and quickly stuck her tongue out ad Jake with out Lucas noticing. Nathan stuck his tongue back at her.

"Quit taunting my kid," Lucas said chuckling a little.

"She started it!" Jake said, acting quite childish.

"No, I didn't! He's lying, daddy!"

_Ding-Dong_

"Saved by the bell," Lucas said as he put Michelle down. He went to answer the door and saw his mom standing there.

"Gramma!"Michelle yelled, running into her arms.

"Hey big girl!" Karen said while lifting her into the air. "Are you all ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"OK. Give your daddy a big hug and kiss!"

She jumped down from Karen's arms and ran over to her father. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye, baby." He said kneeling to her height. He hugged her as if he would never see her again.

"Luke let her go. She'll be back tomorrow," Jake said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Lucas released his hold on her and let her go.

"Bye Uncle Jake!" Michelle high-fived him and kissed his cheek.

"Later kiddo!"

"I'm ready gramma!" she yelled as she took her Grandma's hand and began to drag her out the door.

"Bye boys. You two have fun tonight. Be safe!" Karen yelled back to them.

Lucas turned to Jake. "So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

Jake smiled widely.

"Oh God. What did I get myself into?"

--

"No way! Uh-uh! No chance in hell!" Peyton yelled.

She knew she shouldn't have let Rachel dress her. Peyton looked at herself in the mirror and didn't even recognize the person staring back at her. She wore a dangerously short, tight, black, leather mini skirt with pumps that were about five inches high. A sleeveless button up that looked like it was cut in half clung to her. It showed off her toned stomach and a little too much cleavage for her.

"Why not? You look amazing!" Rachel smiled as she pointed to the clothes that she wore.

"I look like a slut, that's what I look like."

"How?"

Peyton looked stunned. "How? How? Are you seriously asking me how?"

"You're a naughty preschool teacher. I bet the kids will love it," Rachel said smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"I look like a prostitute, that's what I look like."

"Peyton, every girl dresses like that when they go to clubs! It's just the way things are, and besides you're 23 years old. You're allowed to dress like that."

Peyton looked back in the mirror at her reflection. She never dressed like this, but she didn't think one night would hurt. "Fine. Show me what you're wearing."

"It's similar to your outfit. So don't worry. Unlike you, I actually dress like I am my age."

--

Jake and Lucas arrived at the noisy night club. The music that was playing was so loud that Lucas could barely hear him self think. He looked back at Jake who was grinning at him as they pushed through the crowd of dancing, sweaty bodies. It was somewhat dark and extremely hot.

"Let's go get something to drink!" Jake yelled over the blaring music.

Lucas nodded his head. "I can not believe I let you talk me into coming here."

"Relax, man. We'll have fun," Jake turned to the bar tender. "Can I get two beers?"

The bartender quickly handed them to him due to the massive amount of people waiting for their drinks.

"Thanks."

Jake looked over at Lucas who looked bored out of his mind. "Will you at least pretend like you're having fun?"

Lucas quickly put a fake smile on his face when, suddenly, someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, cutie. Buy me a drink?"

Lucas shook his head. "Not interested."

The woman looked shocked almost as if saying 'no one ever turns me down, but Lucas just did. "Whatever. Your loss." The woman walked away and moved on to someone else across the bar.

"I can not believe you just turned her down," Jake said taking a sip of his beer. "No wonder why you haven't gotten laid in over three years."

"I wasn't interested in her."

Jake glanced to his left. "Lucas, check it out."

"Check what out?"

"Them," Jake pointed to two women who were ordering drinks.

Lucas quickly recognized the curly blond. It was Michelle's teacher, Peyton. She was the last person he was expecting to see here. He sure never imagined her to be dressed the way she was either. Lucas quickly looked away when she raised her eyes and looked up at Lucas.

"No way," Lucas said with incredulity obviously in his voice.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"The blond is Michelle's preschool teacher," Lucas said nudging Jake who was still looking over at the two

"That's Michelle's teacher?!" Jake asked in disbelief as he pointed toward them.

Lucas nodded.

"Damn! If I had a teacher like that, I probably would have gotten better grades."

Lucas just laughed it off while Jake started smirking evilly. "Whatever it is you're thinking, stop thinking it."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking yet."

"Yes, I do and the answer is no!" Lucas said while widening his eyes.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. Let's just call them over. It's better than sitting here listening to you complain about how you're not having any fun."

Before Lucas could protest, Jake had already gotten up from his seat and began walking toward the two woman. Lucas sighed and followed after him.

--

Peyton looked up from her drink and noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes staring her down from across the bar. Unbelievable. It was Lucas, Michelle's dad. She sure as hell wasn't expecting to see one of her student's parents here. He did look really good though.

"Rachel! I told you this was a bad idea!" Peyton yelled as she grabbed Rachel by the back of her arm.

"What? Why? What are you talking about? And let go of me. That hurts," Rachel said ripping her arm away.

"You see him?" Peyton said pointing toward the sandy blond.

"Oh, I see him alright. He's fine."

"Yeah, and he's also one my students Dad."

"Him?!" Rachel asked completely shocked.

"Yes him!"

"Oh, damn. He is so hot," Rachel smiled as she watched him and the brunette.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing."

"Why? Do you see the way he's looking at you?"

"And just how is he looking at me?" Peyton asked wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Like he wants to have sex with you on your desk at school."

"Rachel!" Peyton said swatting her arm.

She laughed a little. "What? It's the truth." Rachel looked back at the two men and noticed them coming toward her and Peyton. "They're coming over here. How do I look?"

Peyton sighed. Great. This was not something she needed. The other day she had just told every parent that there was no reason why they shouldn't trust her with their kids. Now, Lucas was going to think that some tramp was teaching his four year old daughter.

--

Jake walked straight up to Haley and leaned against the bar. "So, tell me. Did it hurt?" Jake asked smoothly.

Rachel smiled widely. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven?" Jake said.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh out loud. Was he serious? That was the oldest pick up line in the book. He didn't even think that people still used that line. He looked over at Peyton who was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Before he could say the word club, Rachel and Nathan had disappeared somewhere. He looked over at Peyton who was playing with something in her drink.

Lucas sat next to her while putting out his hand. "Lucas."

"I know. You're Michelle's dad," Peyton said shaking his hand anyway. "Peyton."

"I know who you are," Lucas said smiling. He hadn't been out since he was with Brooke so truth be told, he was a little nervous about talking to Peyton. Especially since this was his daughter's preschool teacher.

"Is that your brother?" Peyton asked referring to Nathan.

"No, my best friend Jake," Lucas said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I mean it's not everyday that one of my students dads wants to buy me a drink," Peyton joked.

Lucas chuckled lightly.

Surprisingly, their conversation was going pretty well. They talked about their families, friends, hobbies, and favorite foods. Peyton seemed to be really into Lucas which was actually really shocking. She normally never let a guy within about ten feet of her.

Peyton couldn't help, but ask her next question. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, and you totally tell me if this isn't my place to ask, but aren't you dating someone or married? I mean you have a four year old daughter, and I've been sitting here flirting with you basically the whole night so if you have someone else..."

Lucas laughed and shook his head. "No, I'm not dating anyone, and I'm not married," Lucas sighed before giving the whole story. "When Michelle was just born, her mom just left. She gave no explanation what so ever. I've been trying to be the best father that I can be. I don't want Michelle to ever feel like I'm abandoning her."

"From what I can see, you are a great Dad, and she's really lucky to have someone like you," Peyton truthfully said.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Anytime." Peyton turned her head and looked at everyone dancing crazily on the dance floor. She turned her head back to Lucas. "Do you want to get out of here?"

He smiled. "Where to?"

She grinned, suddenly getting a boost of confidence. "Your place."

_to be continued..._

**A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but hopefully the update will come a little faster this time. I can't make any promises though because I really don't want to break them. But what I can promise you all is that Judgemental will be the next story that gets updated.**

**Leave a review! They are much appreciated.**


End file.
